


More Than You See

by fingersnapstothat, Lorien



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Art, Artist Steve Rogers, Body Image, Bucky Barnes & Clint Barton Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2017, Engineer Bucky Barnes, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Motorcycles, Secrets, Shyness, Slow Build, Smut, sam Wilson has no chill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingersnapstothat/pseuds/fingersnapstothat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorien/pseuds/Lorien
Summary: College, it's a stressful as is with midterm papers and outstanding student loans, but what's harder than constantly fumbling with trying to ask out your crush from high school? Apparently everything for Steve and Bucky.Bucky Barnes, a Engineer major with more issues than Vogue, though, with that smile you can easily ignore what he's really hiding. And Steve Rogers, an Art major that went from zero to hero in less than a year, and heart of gold that'll make you melt.Awkward flirting, gross puns, and Sam Wilson's terrible wingman efforts unfold. Maybe, just maybe, two dorks will get themselves together and go on a date.





	1. "The Meet-Ugly"

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, a college AU, my favorite AU. Yet this took three attempts to finalize.  
> Many, many, MANY thanks to my wonderful artist [Liane](http://drjezdzany.tumblr.com/) . You are goddess and when I meet you I will have cake and pizza to present you with. You're so helpful and sweet its ridiculous, I hope we do more collaborations in the future like this! :*  
> Thank you to my beta [uhtredthepagan](http://uhtredthepagan.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, your notes next to the corrections made my day (plus you weren't a mean beta bless my dude)  
> And another huge thanks to the mods of the RBB! Honestly, this is the best BB I've been in. Bless y'all for making this run so smoothly (and the Slack chat is a gem).
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this, it's my Stucky baby and I loved every second writing this! :D

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“A little more to the left.”

 

“Like that?”

 

“Yup, perfect.”

 

Steve took a slow step away from the abstract painting and stood besides Felicia. At the exact same time they cocked their heads to the side and squinted their eyes. Felicia sighed and shook her head, her platinum white hair following along in a flowing manner. Steve took off his black rimmed glasses and squinted again, he couldn’t figure out the angle. He knew it was off but it seemed to look okay? Both he and Felicia sighed in frustration.

 

“Ugh, I just can’t figure it out.” Felicia groaned. She walked to the painting and moved it a little more to the right and Steve saw the perfect angle she adjusted it to.

 

“Stop! There, it’s perfect, don’t move it anymore,” Steve announced happily.

 

Felicia looked back at him and a smile broke out on her face, almost cat like. “Oh thank god. Okay, this is the last painting we’re hanging up tonight, it’s 8:45 already and I could really use a break, or sleep. Sleep sounds good.”

 

Steve nodded as he walked over to one of the chairs near the pristine white walls of the spacious art gallery. “Sleep sounds amazing. Who knew putting up paintings was stressful?” Lifting up his glasses to set them into his hair, Steve dug the heel of his palms into his eyes and rubbed them roughly. The bright lights of the place had made his eyes dry and itchy. Earlier that day he had to take out his contacts just for some relief.

 

“Trust me, if you aren’t stressed about putting up the paintings, you’re not doing a good job. Luckily for me I have you that has an eye for stuff...like this,” Felicia raised her arms, stretched and yawned. She snapped off a hair tie off her wrist and quickly flipped her hair into a ponytail.

“Hey, what time do you have class tomorrow?”

 

Dropping his head back to rest on the wall, Steve groaned.

 

“Okay, so early day. How about you come in tomorrow around two? We’ll get lunch and then get started on the lighting if no one comes around? It’s too bright in here,” Felicia stated as she walked back to the front desk then grabbed Steve’s messenger bag, her purse, and leather jacket.

 

“Sounds good,” Steve replied as he got up and grabbed the keys from the back room. A few minutes later the two were locking up the art gallery and saying their exhausted goodbyes, and then walked in different directions. Steve smiled to himself and he thought about how this was probably the happiest he’d been in a long time.

 

It didn’t really click with him until recently that everything he worked and strived for was nearly obtained; Steve’s dream job was finally _his job_ , his dream school was _his current school_ and he was living in the best dormitory on the East Coast. His next goal was to start saving up to live in his own apartment, but because Brooklyn isn’t cheap as it used to be Steve still had a some way to go. At least he had the down payment and first months rent saved. Overall things were really  good. Working with Felicia Hardy had given Steve more experiences than he ever thought he could get in such a short time. Not only was he allowed to accompany her on meetings with artists, and organizing a show or viewing. Felicia even invited Steve to observe a photoshoot she was booked for (she knew he could use the experience for extra credit in his first semester photography class). College was proving to be worth all the trouble too. Especially since he went to school with his best friends, Peggy Carter and Sam Wilson, who was also his roommate. It was kinda like highschool all over again, just with more homework and surprisingly less drama. Steve was actually looking forward to the start of the new semester tomorrow.

 

The only thing was, _something_ was still missing. Like Steve had constantly forgetting something or _someone_ every morning or night. It made no sense, but to Steve it was like he needed to fill a gap in his life.

 

Shaking his head, he continued his walk towards the subways. Luckily, it was only 9:15, so they were still running. Plus, mostly everyone in the city was already home which meant he wouldn’t have to worry about getting a decent seat. As much as he liked letting other people sit down, Steve had been on his feet for almost three hours and his legs were burning a little too intensely for his liking. Fortunately, the college was built near Soho, it wasn't too far and there was a ton of unique eateries on the way, usually Steve stopped at a mediterranean place called ¨It's All About Pita¨ and got lamb wraps for himself and Sam. The line was short so he quickly got his food and sped walked to the subway.

 

The subway was crowded, but there were a few open seats nears the back of the subway car, so Steve plopped himself down and drank his grapefruit lemonade like it was going out of style. Taking out his phone from his back pocket, Steve sent a quick message to Sam letting him know he was on his way home with dinner which got a response a second later with a crap ton of kiss and smiley face emojis. Steve chuckled to himself and leaned back into the seat, reclined into the seat a.

 

Even though Steve was bigger now, taller and wider as well, he still had a few complications with his body. Sometimes his spine got stuck in a weird position after he crouched down too long, or his runs in the park would be cut short due to the overwhelming amount of pollen that was in the air (one time he tried to run it out, but he sneezed each time he took a step), and there were times where Steve’s asthma kicked in while exercising and it made him cough and wheeze unbearably. No matter what though, Steve always tried his hardest to keep in shape and ignore those annoying symptoms. Of course, his friends always hassled him about it, telling him to cool off on the workouts, or “You don’t even need to exercise”. It annoyed him beyond belief because they didn’t understand.

 

Steve sighed as he thought about this, he shook his head and decided not to dwell on it. It was a good day and a good night so far, he didn’t want to ruin it. Swiping through his phone he opened up Tumblr and scrolled through the endless art blogs he followed, liking every post he saw, and queueing some things here and there. He clicked on his notifications and was instantly bombarded with notes left and right. Earlier that morning (okay, like 3am) Steve got an idea for a superhero design then quickly sketched it, scanned it, and finally colored it. He never expected the response to be this good though, it was kinda sloppy and the character was dressed as an American flag, but no matter what, the good response made Steve smile fondly to himself.

 

Looking up, Steve felt like someone was staring at him. It was hard to tell because he took off his glasses after buying the food, he was nearsighted, and almost blind in his left eye. Everything was fuzzy. Gazing around he saw a man across from him sitting and a small girl standing near one of the exit doors tapping on her phone excessively. He decided that it was just him being paranoid, so Steve looked back at the man briefly before he looked out the subway window.

Sarah Rogers, Steve’s single mother, would be scolding him right now. She knew that he hated being looked at, attention on her son made him uncomfortable and squirmish. She was always saying “The Cat can look at the King”, an old saying her mother told her when she was little. Steve hated that saying beyond belief. People staring at other people was weird, especially if you don’t know them or don’t plan on talking to them... He said to his mom over and over again. Sarah usually said people stare at her “Lil Stevie” because “he’s so dashingly handsome and alluring”, to which Steve rolls his eyes.

 

Briefly glancing back at the man, Steve squinted his eyes a little to get a better view. The man blushed and looked away. Steve cocked his head to the side in confusion then shrugged, maybe this was the one time a stranger staring at him will get the message that they needed to stop…

 

A few minutes later when Steve was scrolling aimlessly through his Facebook news feed he got that uneasy burning through his skull, _someone is watching me feeling_ again. Snapping his head up, Steve squinted again. Only to see the guy looking at him with an intense blush, his fingers tapping on his knee rapidly, while he quickly averted his eyes again. Steve tried to stifle a laugh, either this guy was really into him or he was a weird predator that couldn’t keep it in his pants. No matter what though, he had to admit the guy was pretty attractive based on what he could see. He had a beefy build, long lean legs that paired well with the skinny jeans he was wearing, and the long auburn hair that was covering his eyes.

 

A few minutes later the subway stopped and Steve peeled himself from the seat then exited the subway station with his shoulders slumping as he climbed the stairs up to the streets. He hadn’t realized how tired he was, but it suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. The mere thought of eating and then going straight to bed made Steve shiver with delight...then reevaluate his life because he’s becoming one of _those_ millennials...

 

Heavy footsteps caught Steve’s ear and the continuous ‘tap tap’ made him turn his head slightly to see who was behind him. It was the guy from the subway, his head down and his hair now tucked into a ponytail. _Hmm, maybe we’re just headed in the same direction?_ Steve thought. Stuff like this happened all the time, so he paid no mind to it. Steve continued to walk, turning street corners and crossing streets, while his earphones were in his ears and he blasted _Banks_. Listening to music and walking the New York streets gave Steve inspiration to draw every time and he loved it.

 

Closer to campus now, Steve started to walk a little slower, then took out his earphones. Behind him a scuff on the ground caught his attention and made him turn around to see the guy from the subway. Honestly, Steve was pretty nervous. He might act like he’s big and can handle this stuff, but he knows a enough stories of a creepy guy walking behind a girl or guy and then snatching them up. Sighing, Steve just decided to think maybe the guy was a student too and continued to walk down to his residence hall...only for the guy to follow.

 

A  few more minutes of the man following and the repetitive scuff of his feet on the pavement made Steve’s eye twitch. Without thinking too much about it and possibly stopping himself, Steve whirled around to look at the man and give him a scolding. Except...before that the man’s eyes snapped on his and Steve forgot what he was going to say. For a moment Steve just stared. There was something strangely familiar to the man's face, like he had seen him before. He tried remembering where he had seen him, then immediately remembered he was going to go off on this strangely handsome guy, snapping out of his trance.

 

“Can I help you, you creep?!” Steve snapped.

 

The man looked around for a second, like he didn’t register Steve talking, but then responded, “Uh...no?”

 

Steve mentally rolled his eyes, “Well, I was asking you, because it seems like you’re following me, so I figured you needed something.”

 

          The man’s eyebrows furrowed then rose in a matter of seconds. With his icy blue eyes widening as well, Steve couldn’t tell if it was in surprise  of being caught, or embarrassment.

“Oh god, man, I’m sorry. I-I actually go to school here.”

 

Steve gasped, shaking his head, “Jesus, I’m sorry.” Of course, the one time Steve had to go off on a guy, said guy wasn't a creeper and just trying to get to his own dorm. Usually Steve was composed and not that easily bothered, but today had been a little nerve racking. Sensory overload made him irritable and the universe had decided to let him unleash his crabbiness on this poor guy.

 

The man shook his head repeatedly, “No, no! It’s fine. I mean I get it, it’s like eleven at night and New York is known for its crime. It makes sense. Plus, we got off on the same subway stop, so I can see the misunderstanding.”

 

Rubbing his face, Steve groaned, “God, I am an idiot. Someone take me out of my misery.”

 

The guy simply chuckled and provided a sympathetic smile, a smile that gave him goosebumps. “Don’t worry about it! I get that creeper vibe, and with this hoodie I look like some hipster drug dealer.”

 

Steve laughed, “No, no, you look like a Sith lord hunting Jedi, it works for you.”

 

        The guy really, like _really,_ tried to stifle a laugh but all of a sudden after a little “pfft” he was full on cackling. His face broke out into an enormous grin and he grabbed his chest. Steve just stared at him in awe, the laugh was so cute and starting to be contagious. Pretty soon Steve joined in. The two caught the attention of a few passersby, a few scowls of petty disgust and some who smiled at the sight. Steve couldn’t catch his breath and he had to bend over and clutch his pec which a thing he always did when he laughed like this. The guy’s laughter started to wind down and he wiped the tears from his eyes.

 

“Wow,” the man said breathlessly, “I needed that.”

 

Steve nodded, he was left giggling like a five year old, “Me too, man. Thanks for that by the way, your laugh is ridiculous. Uh, I’m Steve by the way.”

“Thanks, oh hey I never told you m-”

 

Steve’s phone rang out of nowhere and made the two jump. “Jesus Christ, I’m sorry.” Pulling out his phone, Steve saw the contact, Felicia. “Ugh, sorry again, but I have to take this, it’s work.”

 

The guy just shrugged, “That’s alright, I gotta get going anyways. Early day tomorrow.” He saluted Steve and walked in the direction Steve was originally headed in. He was still walking with his back turned towards Steve but he raised his hand up over his head and waved. Smiling, Steve turned back to his phone and clicked accept.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Oh my gosh, Steven, I forgot tomorrow was the start of your spring semester!!” Felicia yelled into the phone excitedly.

 

Steve cringed, he had to hold the phone away from his ear while she practically screamed. “U-Uh, yeah, it is. But I’m still coming into work to-”

 

“Nonsense! It’s the first day of school, I’ll get one of the high school interns to help me out with finishing up the arrangement of the paintings. So enjoy your first day of school and I’ll see you Wednesday,” Felicia said, ignoring Steve entirely. She sounded much more awake than she did an hour ago.

 

“Are you sure?” Steve asked.

 

“Of course!”

 

“This isn't Felicia.”

 

“What?”

 

“This is a prank right?”

 

“Oh good lord, Steven. Good night.” And with that, Felicia hung up.

 

~{•}~

 

“So he called you a creep.”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Then you guys had a brief bonding moment over Star Wars.”

 

“Yup.”

 

 “That is unbelievable.”

 

“I know!” Bucky Barnes huffed then flipped onto his bed in his dorm room, with his roommate slash best friend, Clint Barton.

 Clint had been putting up some posters from his favorite 80’s movies when Bucky stormed in, sweaty and his cheeks redder than a freaking tomato. Of course being the good friend he was, Clint had put down his _Mannequin_ poster and sat on his bed ready to listen to Bucky’s “Super Crazy Important Moment of My Life” story.

Let's just say he was a little skeptical of it.

 

“Steve fucking Rogers called me a creep, but, to be honest, I'm not mad. I'm just happy he noticed me!” Bucky exclaimed.

 

Clint rolled his eyes to himself. No matter what, he knew the truth of the matter, Steve and Bucky were oblivious to each other. “Not in the best way.”

 

Bucky groaned, “Yeah, yeah, I know. That's the part that sucks. But at the end it was better.”

 

Clint got up from his bed to finish putting up the poster, “It only took you a whole semester to meet. I would have expected you guys to have already met at Orientation...oh, that's right, you didn't go.”

 

“Hey, that's not fair,” Bucky said shooting up. He stood up then unzipped his hoodie to unveil a _Tears for Fears_ t-shirt. “I was sick that day...”

 

“Hmm...that's valid.” Clint responded while shrugging and looking back, “At least somewhat. One day you're gonna have to tell the truth though,”

 

Bucky looked away and his stance was closed in on himself. The real reason he wasn't at Orientation on the first day was his business, and his only. Of course, he appreciated Clint being concerned, and also not pushing  to tell him, but it gave him anxiety about it.

 

Clint noticed how Bucky was shrinking away and he quickly tried to move on, “So, um, you're taking Art to meet your elective unit requirements, right?”

 

Bucky perked up, “Yeah! I'm super excited about it.”

 

“You know…” Clint crossed the room and bounced on Bucky’s bed with his knees, where Bucky was now laying down with his arms behind his head. “... _Steve_ will be in that class. You'll get to see him every day until early June. You got a chance, Bucky.”

 

Bucky sat up unexpectedly, rattling Clint, and he grabbing him by the shoulders shaking him. “Why did I never think about this? Holy shit, I'll have class with Steve!”

“I'm a genius!” Clint said excitedly as he was being shaken.

 

“You’re a genius!”

 

“Hey!” Both Bucky and Clint stilled as someone shouted outside their room, followed by a loud knock. “Lights out! Curfew, 12J!”

 

Bucky and Clint groaned. It was their dorm advisor making their rounds making sure everyone had turned their lights out, or at least was quiet. Their advisor had been a pain in the ass last semester when late night cram sessions were cut short. Clint had finally decided to put a blackout drape on the back of the door so the light inside wouldn't be able to be seen through the cracks of it. It had proved effective, but they both had looked dead the next day of finals; though luckily, they both passed though.

 

Clint rolled his eyes as he got up to turn off the room light and get into his twin bed. “We’ll continue this tomorrow.”

 

“For sure.” Bucky nodded and slipped under the covers of his own bed.

 

“Night, Clint.”

 

“Good night, James.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 


	2. Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve realizes who the man was that he went off on the night before, and Bucky makes a pros and cons list.

The first day of the new semester for former students was always easy, luckily Steve had all his old classes, along with two new ones that were in the same building as his others. His busy schedule consisted of fine painting and web design, among other things. First class he had was Intro to Web Design, which bored him out of his mind. The teacher was monotone and the syllabus was straight forward. Steve only had to take this class for one semester.

Next to Steve was an eager young boy that looked like he was fifteen, with short auburn hair and glasses that he kept adjusting constantly. He tried not to look over at him, but Steve’s curiosity caught the best of him. The boy had a Midtown High t-shirt on that looked relatively new, blue skinny jeans and a red jacket with a spider design.

Hmm, good style, young, kind of… Steve thought. The teacher said that towards the end of the year a project requiring a partner will count as their final, so Steve made a mental note to partner with him.

As class ended, Steve literally ran to his final and favorite class of the day, Fine Painting. Last semester the class had taught Steve a lot about painting and sculpting, which in turn helped him enter in the school’s yearly Winter Art Festival. His snowy piece even got sold to some woman named Vanessa who owned her own art studio in Hell’s Kitchen. The teacher of Fine Arts was none other than Phil Coulson, who had been a famous art dealer but then decided to drop everything and teach art himself. Coulson loved Steve like a son, he also never chose Steve to model due to Steve openly admitting to him one day after class that he he hated it. Coulson deserved an award or something.

Opening the door to the classroom, Steve expected to be the first one in before class started, only to see a muscular guy casually talking to Coulson. Unsure, Steve walked in which caught Coulson’s attention.

“Rogers, my favorite student!” Coulson greeted, smiling as he excused himself from his previous conversation. “You’re here awfully early, eager to start learning, huh?”

Steve blushed and smiled a little. “You know it. I’m just excited to start oil painting more, I loved it last semester.”

Coulson and Steve got into a discussion until he his professor suddenly realized he’d left out one of his newest students. “Oh, hold on, Steve,” Coulson said, “How rude of me, let me introduce you to your new classmate.” He grabbed the dark haired man and led him to Steve, causing Steve to do a double take, “Steve Rogers, meet James Barnes.”

Steve nearly died on the spot, not only was that the same guy that he went off on last night, but he was his former high school crush. The night before, the only thing that reminded him of Jamie from high school was the gleaming silver blue eyes and broad stance, but Steve had to squint to even look at the guy. Then he got side tracked by Felicia’s call. Now it took every single ounce of strength he had to not just crumble to the floor and curl into himself like a tiny, little ball of sadness. Instead he politely held out his hand for shake James to shake. “Hello James, it's a pleasure to meet you.”

James clutched Steve's tightly and shook it. “Please, the pleasure is all mine, Coulson here was going off on how you're his favorite student before you came in. Guess I got a lot to live up to, since I'm only here for one semester.”

Steve was about to respond, but the interruption by the bell signaled the passing period was over and class was starting. 

Coulson broke away from them to set up for the start of class and to grab the syllabus papers at his desk. James broke away as well to grab an easel to sit at in the front. Steve had no idea what to do, he felt numb and a little lost, so he just followed James and sat by him for the remainder of the class. The entire time Steve was just in his head, thinking about James, thinking about what he said the night before, just...just thinking. 

When he got handed a syllabus from Coulson he dropped it and didn't try to pick it up, then James swiftly grabbed it off the floor and held it out towards Steve with a twinkling grin. He took the paper, Steve's finger tips brushed James’ and he gasped a little then snatched it from him. 

Wow, you look like a fucking vulture now, great job dingleberry, Steve thought to himself.

As soon as class ended Steve shot out from his stool and bolted out, ignoring Coulson as he called out towards him. He didn't mean to act like this, but what could he do, Steve's high school crush was sitting next to him, and Steve had made an ass out of himself twice. He looked like a complete asshole! Not only that but he might have had a chance with James, high school Steve was small and scrawny, college Steve was tall and strong, not like he preferred comparing himself but it was true. 

Pulling out his phone, Steve dialed his best friend’s number and sped walked to the campus cafe, after one ring she picked up, “Hello?”

Steve sighed, that familiar British accent calmed him instantly, “Pegs, oh thank god, can you meet me at the cafe in fifteen? Something just happened that I need to talk to you about.”

“Of course darling, I just finished my last class for the day. I'll see you soon.”

 

The campus cafe was crammed with people year round, from people on dates to people studying at the last minute. The cafe was just in front of the massive library’s center and on the sides were the doors to the library itself as well as the book return box and card scanners. Steve liked it nonetheless, sometimes he would just sit and sketch the students when something inspired him. The zebra mochas were delicious so that was a plus too.

Steve sat in the corner, near the exit and a window, and out of nowhere something poked his back.  
“Hello, darling,” a voice behind Steve called; instantly he perked up and stood to hug his best friend, Peggy Carter.

“Hey Pegs, how was class?” Steve asked as he pulled out the seat for her. Peggy always got annoyed by this, but she also appreciated Steve’s gentlemanly behavior. Not enough men had it these days.

“Oh, coding, you know. Same old, same old. Now, tell me what happened for you to call me so frantically.”

Ugh, I don’t even wanna say it at this point… Steve thought. He looked outside the window and sighed, “Let's get some coffee first then I'll tell you all about it.”

The two got into the cafe line (the incredibly long cafe line) and discussed classes and work. Peggy worked at a computer privacy software startup in downtown Manhattan; they had finally raised her salary so now she could finally afford her own place instead of living on campus if she wanted to. But instead she’d rather save her money and plan for a graduation trip for her, Steve and Sam to go on. 

Finally, the two reached the front of the line and placed their orders; Peggy ordered a Hot Toddy and apple bundt cake, Steve an ice blended zebra mocha and a brownie. The two waited by the counter where their drinks would be called out and discussed more about future plans and ideas. After a few more drinks were made for the other customers, Steve and Peggy’s were finally called out, the two headed back to their seats then dove into the treats they bought.

“So!” Peggy started out of nowhere, it made Steve jump and drink his mocha the wrong way, “Are you ever going to tell me what happened that made you call upon my presence? Or is that our new S.O.S. to hangout with each other now?”

Sighing, Steve set down his drink and looked away then mumbled, “I saw James today…”

“What was that?”

“I saw James today.” Steve whisper yelled.

“Oh! Oh my!!” Peggy squealed. A few people gave her dirty looks but she simply ignored them, “Excuse me, but you know how adamant I was about you finally pulling up your granny pants and going out with him. Who knew he went to our university?”

Taking a sip of his drink again, Steve replied, “Well that's not all.”

“No?”

“No.”

Peggy sat back in her chair and relaxed. “Please do tell, Steve, I've got all day.”

And Steve did, he explained every single thing that happened the night before, from when he left Felicia’s to when he got back from campus. Peggy simply shook her head at Steve snapping at James like he did, then promptly laughed when he told her what he said about James looking like a Jedi. Steve then explained what happened last class period and Peggy went back to shaking her head.

“Steve, I mean this with the utmost kindness and regards to your manhood, but bloody hell man, grow some balls and ask the damn guy out.”

Steve snorted.

“Well, he deserves it! You went off on him like a chihuahua then snapped his hand off like a vulture!”

“I agree.”

“Perfect. Then you’ll ask him out then?”

“Oh hell no.”

“Steve.”

He sunk in his chair avoiding Peggy’s gaze, “Maybe, I don't know! But I'm ruling out “no” though, because you're right, I have nothing to lose and everything to gain.”

“Atta boy.” Peggy beamed, “So, other than those horrendous first-meetings, what's new? How's your mum?”

Steve slid up from his chair and started talking about his mom, Sarah, happily, “She's good, she finally took a weekend off after working fifteen years at the hospital with no breaks.” Peggy snorted and Steve just rolled his eyes before continuing, “We went to downtown Manhattan and just treated ourselves to window shopping and coffee. It was really nice.”

The two continued to chat about family members; Steve's mom and Peggy's aunt and cousin, and how they should plan to have them all hang out together. Soon after that the two cleaned up their mess and went their separate ways, planning to meet Friday after class to go to the new Italian place that just opened up in Soho. 

Campus was vibrant was as ever, people were on the grass throwing a football around, reading against trees, and in lively discussions with friends. Steve smiled to himself as he enjoyed the view, he wanted to sit outside one day and paint the quad like this. Somehow though, he kept imagining James sitting under a tree, his smile inviting Steve to come and sit next to him.

Steve shook his head and kept walking towards the dorms.

 

~{•}~

Bucky sat in his dorm room, face down in his pillows. He had screamed enough into the pillow when he first got back to his dorm, now he was just in his head analyzing everything that went wrong the past two days. Bucky sat up and wrote a pros and cons list in his notebook. Because when all else fails, you sort your problems on paper to make them all the more real.

Pros-  
You saw Steve Rogers after a year and that's amazing  
You still like Steve. A lot.  
Steve is tall and muscley! (Doesn't matter though because he was still hot when he was small)  
We bonded over Star Wars!

Cons-  
You creeped out Steve by accidentally following him back to the dorms.  
You (somehow?) freaked Steve out more by meeting him in daylight and handing him his dropped paper.  
Am I ugly??????  
Oh god I am an ugly monster??????? Shit im an ugly monster.

 

Tossing the notebook and pen across the room, Bucky flopped back into his pillows and sighed. He didn’t understand what was his life at the moment. It didn’t make sense, why couldn’t he work up the nerve to talk to Steve properly, why couldn’t the universe just be nice for a day either? Right when Bucky started to shake his fist at the universe, Clint walked in. The masculine blond groaned as walking into the shared dorm before he notice his best friend in a dilemma. Before he could ask, he noticed the notebook in the corner. Bucky sat up and greeted Clint, but Clint saw the notebook and huffed, “Ugh, that stupid pros and cons journal again?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “It helps when I’m stuck in a shitty situation.”

“Bad day?”

“Somewhat.”

Clint hmped as he set his backpack down and sat down to take off his shoes, “Well, here’s something, I was talking to that girl in my data analysis class and--”

“Natasha?” Bucky interrupted with a smirk on his face. “The girl you’ve been crushing on since high school? A.K.A. my other best friend? You had the nerve to talk to--”

Clint waved him off, “Yes, yes, okay. Well, Natasha said that she’s gonna begin teaching a cooking class at the YMCA, and the place is looking for an archery instructor!”

Bucky perked up and bounced on his bed. “Dude, that’s amazing! Have you applied yet?”

“Yep, I’m just waiting for a call now. Also…”

“Oh boy. What’s also, Clint?”

Clint took a deep breath before he rushed out, “Natasha’scookingclassistonighandI’mdraggingyouwithme.”

Whining, Bucky stood up and flailed his arms, “Ugh, no, I wanna stay home and sulk! Plus I already told Natasha I wasn’t going.”

Clint looked at Bucky with big, sad eyes. “Bu-But...Bucky. I don’t wanna take the subway, I wanna ride your cool ass motorcycle. It’s badass and it’ll earn me brownie points with Nat…”

“Clint, don’t you dare.”

Clint’s blue eyes widened, he practically looked like Puss in Boots. Bucky tried so hard to not give in…

 

  
...But trying did nothing because now he was on his 1986 V65 Magna, with Clint sitting behind him rambling about Natasha and pizza. Bucky loved his friends, he really did, but sometimes he loved sulking in his warm bed with a steaming Cup of Noodles. Things to work on: Stop being such a pushover, Bucky thought to himself. The bike was running smoothly at least, he had been working on the hand me down from his father since he was fourteen. Now that he was working part-time at an auto shop, the Commandos Auto Service, his boss had been helping him make it run smoother. Though he hadn’t ridden it in a while, Clint literally dragged him, and the old helmets he bought a billion years ago, to the damn thing. Overall, riding it was nice and calming, it made him wish he rode it more.

“Turn here, then park wherever,” Clint announced through his helmet, interrupting Bucky’s thoughts.

Following his directions, Bucky turned then parked the motorcycle near the doors of the YMCA building. The two got off and walked in. Sitting at the front desk was a woman, who greeted Bucky and Clint with a smile before getting up to guide them to the kitchen. It was to avoid people getting lost in the now empty building, she explained on the way. After they arrived at their destination, she opened the door and ushered them in. Natasha was still setting up the various counter tops with the ingredients while a few people were talking around the room, though, she looked up at Bucky and Clint and waved. Bucky gave a mock salute while Clint smiled like a dope and waved almost frantically. When Natasha went back to her work, Clint smacked himself in the head while Bucky just shook his, “What the actual fuck was that.”

Setting his bag down at the front counter, directly opposite the place where Natasha teaches, mind you, he put on a fake smile and looked back at Bucky. “If you shut up now, I'll buy us ice cream on the way home, okay?” Bucky couldn't fight that.

‘Shutting up’, Bucky took off his jacket and set it on the coat rack in the corner of the room then came back to the shared counter. Soon after that Natasha started the class.

“Hello, and welcome to Cooking 101. I'm Natasha and I'll be your teacher for the next ten sessions.” Natasha gave the students a tight grin which Bucky knew as the Hi nice to meet you mess with me and I kill you smile. “Tonight we'll start with something simple: Pizza.” 

Looking over at Clint, Bucky saw Clint doing a little dance. Pizza was Clint’s obsession so in high school instead of ordering pizza Bucky just had Clint come over and make it, then afterwards they'd play video games until they passed out. Knowing him, Clint would master this class in less than ten minutes and impress Nat. 

Apparently, Bucky and Clint did not share the same ideas, because Clint decided to play dumb in following directions making Nat come over and help him every five minutes. Bucky took his portion of dough and made his own mushroom olive pizza in less than twenty minutes. He mentally shot daggers at his best friend for acting like a typical dumb blond. Shame on him.

Now Bucky was just waiting around for his food to cook. Finally Nat had time to break away and talk to Bucky. She walked up to him and hugged him tightly. “Hey you! Haven’t seen you lately, so I’m guessing you’ve been too busy with the auto shop and chasing around a certain tiny blonde.”

Bucky literally snorted and shook his head, he leaned against the counter then crossed his arms. “Right about the auto shop, wrong about the tiny blond. He’s a brick house now, Nat. It’s insane. Anyways--”

“Moving on from the subject like that?”

“Yup.”

“Buck--” 

“Hey, sorry to interrupt,” A man with dark skin and a gap between his perfect white teeth walked up to the two and grinned. “I just wanted to say ‘Hi’ to my old yearbook buddy.”

Natasha lightly punched the man’s arm and hugged him. The man grimaced. Natasha’s light punches were actual punches, and her actual punches were like being hit by a truck. The two broke away and Natasha tucked a perfect lock of red hair behind her ear. “You’re such a sap, Sam. Oh, Sam, meet Bucky Barnes. Bucky Barnes meet Sam Wilson.”

Bucky smiled at Sam and stretched out his hand to shake, but instead Sam hugged him and smacked his back. “Sorry, I’m a hugger. Hey...I remember you. You went by Jamie instead of Bucky right? My best friend talked about you a lot back then too. Steve Rogers, that dingleberry, you know him?”

Bucky’s heart leapt in his chest. Steve talked about him? Did he like him? Oh god play it cool, this is Steve’s best friend dammit! “Yeah, I know Steve, he’s a great artist. I, um, tried to go by Bucky but Ms. Danvers on the first day gave me that nickname and it stuck to me like gum on the bottom of a shoe. My family has always called me Bucky due to my ridiculous middle name. Weren’t you on the Lacrosse team?”

Sam puffed out his chest. “Indeed I was. I was the best damn player on that team too. They went to shit after I left--”

Natasha shook her head. “Okay you two, the pizza’s are about to be done and I need to teach this class.”

“Wait, hold on, out of all the classes you could teach...you know. Karate, how to kill a man with your thighs alone, yada yada. You teach cooking. Why is that?” Sam asked. Bucky had to agree with this guy. Natasha had so many other talents that pertained to her certain set of skills. Cooking was one he didn’t know she had.

Natasha simply smirked. “There’ll be a lesson on how to poison your cheating spouse without getting caught. Trust me, it’s a lesson you’ll never forget.” As she sashayed away the two men gulped looking at each other with slight terror behind their expressions.

 

About half an hour later Bucky and Clint were back on the bike, their bellies filled with pizza. Clint had kept to his promise and fully intended upon buying Bucky ice cream, so Bucky was driving to his favorite frozen yogurt joint (or as Clint sang “Fro-Yooooooo”, which earned a smack upside the head).

Bucky was still reeling about meeting Steve’s best friend, Sam. Sam was funny, sarcastic and very smart. He had hoped that he made a good impression on Sam just in case he went off to tell Steve about him. God, he hoped Sam did. High school had difficult for Bucky, he hadn't really been himself. People had called him Jamie for crying out loud, every time he’d tried to correct them that his name was Bucky they’d ignored him. So, pretty soon he’d just went with the flow.

He had joined soccer, ASB, Leadership and MUN and became popular overnight when he was a sophomore. But all he ever wanted was Steve. Back then Steve was, “A blond firecracker bombshell”, or at least that's what Bucky called Steve to describe to him to his friends. Bucky was enamored with Steve, with his art, with his style, just everything about Steve captivated Bucky. Now, nothing had changed about how Bucky felt about the him...except that now he could probably bench press Bucky without breaking a sweat.

It had taken forever for Bucky to come out of the damn closet too, some people weren't too accepting of it, but Nat, Clint and his family were so open and accepting. It's a shame that--

“Buck?” Clint whispered. The two were parked by the sidewalk of the frozen yogurt place and Bucky had a death grip on the handles of his bike.

Clearing his throat, Bucky turned and looked back at Clint. “Sorry. I'm just thinking.”

“Your dad?”

Bucky nodded solemnly. Clint patted his back then rubbed small circles into his back. “C’mon. Let me treat you to some fro-yo.”

They both got off the bike and walked into the place. It was pretty late, which meant there was only one employee manning the restaurant by herself, so Clint and Bucky picked their flavors (Bucky, being a simple man, picking Chocolate in a waffle cone...and Clint picking Fruity Pebbles and getting a sundae). They sat at one of the tables and caught up with each other's first day of the new semester while they ate, Bucky talking about his Engineering courses with the legendary professor Hank Pym, and Clint just talked about his Business classes. Nothing too special. The frozen yogurt place closed soon after and the two respectfully waited until the girl closed up shop and saw her off (They're moms did well).

Bucky and Clint were in good spirits walking back to the bike, laughing and joking, until they saw people messing with it.

“Hey,” Bucky yelled as he got closer to his motorcycle, his voice suddenly gruff. “Hands off my property. Now!”

There were three guys crowded around the vintage Magna. What seemed to be the leader of the group whipped his head around, his perfectly styled auburn-blonde hair and pearl white teeth was blinding to Bucky. The man was probably around 5’9, 5’10, way below Bucky's height. Though the two dumbos next him were taller than buffer than their presumed leader, “I'm so sorry, man. I just can't help it, this bike is magnificent and I want it. How much?”

Clint scoffed, “It's not for sale, Mr….uh, um…”

“Pierce, Alexander Pierce.”

Bucky and Clint’s eyes widened as they both turned to look at each other. Alexander Pierce was a famous asshole. Literally everyone in New York knew about Alexander’s antics and his terrible attitude, there was reports of him in TMZ almost every week either using his daddy’s money to get him whatever he wanted, no matter how unethical. Alex went to their high school too but graduated when they were freshmen, but they always saw him in the halls with a different girl on his arm every day. His father ran the HYDRA corporation which produced heavy military grade weapons, and it made them filthy rich. Which Alexander used to, well, use people. He always had a woman on his arm, or two guys that were his bodyguards or something, Bucky could never tell. So to come across this giant turd burglar, touching his bike no less, Bucky’s blood boiled. “It's not for sale,” Bucky snapped.

One of the other guys stepped up beside Alexander, he looked familiar to Bucky but he couldn't put his finger on it until he spoke, “Barnes?”

Bucky’s left fist clenched as he spat out “Rumlow.” The two stood and stared at each other until Clint and Alexander came between them.

“Hey, let's just get out of here. Brock Rumlow and wanna be evil-cheeto isn't worth the trouble,” Clint said soothingly, he patted Bucky’s shoulders while he directed him toward his bike. “Let's go home.” Bucky nodded, set the key in the ignition, and slipped on his helmet. 

Alexander stood in front of Brock with his arms crossed, “So, I'm guessing you're the ‘Jamie Barnes’ Brock and Jack are always hating on? Well, no matter. I don't have an issue with you, all I want is that bike.”

Smirking through the helmet, Bucky scoffed, “Then I guess we have an issue.” He saluted as he sped off from the curb. Funny enough, Clint flipped the trio the bird as they drove away, making the moment all the more sweeter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter to be posted Saturday!


	3. Thanks for the Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally asks out Bucky, and Bucky goes through his own trials.

It had been a few days since Steve talked to Peggy about James and decided to take initiative to ask him out. Now Steve was in Felicia’s art gallery helping set up the lights, but he couldn’t help but think about James. 

He was supposed to be scheduling the next art gallery showing for later on in the month, but all he could think about was James’ smile. It was ridiculous how he skirted around the idea of asking him out when he was in high school, and now here's a perfectly good opportunity to do so. Peggy and Sam were in his case about it, Sam more now than ever because he talked to James at his friends cooking class last week and he went on and on how nice the guy was. 

Back in high school, James went by ‘Jamie’ and had been popular and well liked by the “It” crowd, while Steve was small and popular among the art and acting crowd. Freshman and Sophomore year was difficult for Steve though, his mother had lost her job at the hospital, which she had for over twelve years, and money was extremely tight. He couldn't afford to be sick for his mother's sake, so Steve buckled down and tried to be extremely healthy by taking vitamins, washing his hands after everything and even a little bit of running. Okay, the running was mandatory due to P.E., but Steve ran. While also trying to impress James. Sam was in the same P.E. class as him so they ran in the winter and played tennis together in the spring. One day Steve saw James running with his friends Jack and Brock, oh so casually and looking effortlessly beautiful, so Steve sped up and ran faster than he ever had before. Pretty soon Steve had passed James and his friends all while impressing him...until he tripped on a rock, fell, then knocked the wind out of himself.

When Steve had opened his eyes again, Jamie was standing over him, concern clear as day on his features. Sam was next to Steve as well checking his pulse and head to make sure there wasn't any injuries. Steve was so lost though, his lungs had been struggling to gather air and his head felt like it was swimming. But it didn't matter at all with how Jamie was staring at him. Eyes wide with concern and something else he couldn't pick up. 

People were shouting around Steve which caught the attention of Jamie and Sam. To this day he couldn't remember what was being said but he could recall Jamie’s face turning from concern to anger. He had yelled back at whoever said something and held Steve tightly...protectively almost--

“Steve? Earth to Steve?” Felicia currently fanned her perfectly manicured hand over Steve's eyes snapping him back to now. She was smirking like she knew something.

Steve shook his head and smiled shyly at her, “Sorry boss. Just thinking about someo- stuff, just some stuff.” He didn't wanna tell her that he was reminiscing about guy from high school. 

Felicia raised one an eyebrow and nudged Steve with her shoulder, “Aho-ho, someone, eh? And just whom is this someone?”

Steve internally sighed to himself, there was no reason why he couldn't tell Felicia, after all she didn't go to his college and she doesn't gossip (to his friends). “This guy named James. We went to high school together. I met him when I was a freshmen and he a sophomore. Now he's in my art class for a semester, we've bumped into each other before that though and it was disastrous.”

“Don't even tell me about it or else laugh for like, a million years,” Felicia snorted and sat in the all black chair near the pristine white wall, “well anyways, if you like the guy go for it.”

“It's not that simple.”

Felicia sighed as she looked at Steve, a hint of emotion he couldn't quite place, “It never is, is it?”

 

The following day Steve had stayed up late thinking about what Felicia and Peggy had said about his inability to just go for it. To be honest, to himself, it was ridiculous how he just pushed his feelings aside to avoid the 50/50 probable rejection. But how could he live his life if he always thought like this? So at 3:46 am on a early Thursday morning he decided to take life by the balls and ask James out on a date. And to also buy some sleeping pills because his insomnia was getting worse.

Waking up at ten for his Fine Arts class at eleven-thirty am, Steve tried to make himself more alert. Sam was adjacent from him lounging in his bed, coffee in hand and reading the paper (he believed in true press, not that new ‘I'm reading the New York Times on my tablet’ shit). Yawning, Steve shuffled over to his best friend and stole his coffee taking a long sip, Sam just kept reading and then motioned Steve to hand the beverage back.

Taking a long sip of his coffee, Sam looked up at Steve with a small smile, “Insomnia again?” Steve grunted and Sam simply laughed, “How do you even function?”

Running his hand through his blond hair making it stick out all sides, Steve shrugged, “Pfft, I don't know man. My life is just a half asleep blur.” Sam just hummed and kept reading.

Steve went to go fix his hair and put in his contacts, he rarely used, then he mumbled, “Ok, I'm gonna go to class and ask out Bucky now bye.” Hoping Sam wouldn't hear it.

He heard it. Sam jumped out of bed, without spilling his coffee surprisingly, and whooped. “STEVE THAT’S GREAT!”

Staring at his best friend, Steve just nodded his head, “Yeah, I mean I know if I don't now I'll most likely pine for him forever. Also how did you not spill your coffee right now?!”

Waving over that fact, Sam shook Steve happily (and violently) smiling. It woke Steve up to say the least and he started to get excited do himself. Sam was just smiling like an idiot while he shook his friend, “I'm proud of you man! Taking life by the balls is amazing!” 

Steve pulled away from Sam to fix his hair again, “I'm just gonna be super casual and super chill. No stuttering, bumbling mess. I'm simply gonna take Peggy and Felicia’s advice and just do it.” 

“Pfft, just do it.” Sam laughed.

Steve crouched and did the Shia LaBeouf ‘Just Do It Crouch’ and rumbled “Just...DO IT!”, making his best friend laugh.

After the two’s laughter subsided, Sam helped Steve pick out his outfit. Nothing too formal, but nothing too casual. A simple ensemble of a black bomber jacket, a red plaid shirt, dark wash jeans, and worn out vans. He even put on his father's old silver watch he left Steve after he passed away. Sam was so proud of his best friend he almost cried, it took Steve to remind Sam that James could potentially turn him down...which led to him grumbling curses left and right. Steve just shook his head and grabbed his wallet, satchel and photography camera for his later class and saying a quick bye to Sam while he wa angrily texting (Nat most likely) what Steve was doing.

It wasn't until Steve was halfway the art department building that he realized what he had planned. I’m going to ask out James Barnes, he said to himself. It was a mantra by the time he reached the building, and his anxiety was soaring. So he took a deep breath and breathed put all his insecurities. Today was his day. And by God he was going to make the best of it!

Pushing open the doors to the art building, Steve held his breath and hurried to Coulson's room. The door was open, as it usually was, and Coulson was just sitting drinking a Big Gulp of Pepsi and reading articles on his computer (Sam would smack him with the computer if he saw this) and listening to Spotify. Steve slipped in and set his belongings at the same stool he sat in the last class, next to James’, muttered a hello to Coulson, and started sketching in his sketchbook. Just random facial features, a pair of eyes here, a nose, lips here and there. 

He was so zoned into his sketching he didn’t even notice James sliding into the next barstool next to him. “Mornin’, Steve!” James chirped.

Steve whipped his head up and turned towards James, his face melting into a warm smile, “Good morning, James. How's it going?”

“Eh, I had a rough night last night but I'd say my morning is already better.” James winked and chuckled.

Of course that quip made Steve's heart soar and stomach drop, but he had to keep his cool, “Well I'm glad it is,” Steve smiled back at James, “So...I was wondering if, you know, maybe--” 

It was at that moment that the bell rang and people started to fill in the classroom. Steve curse God and turned back to his easel in front of him. James looked like he was about to say something but then Coulson started greeting students and giving instructions on their first assignment.

“Ok students, today you're going to be starting the first assignment of the year. You and a partner will sketch portraits of each other in your own individual style. This assignment is due at the end of the period, please begin.”

Steve smiled to himself smugly, this was way too easy, well nothing was easy, but this assignment was rather simple. Only thing was that he didn't know who to ask to partner with him. Unless he could ask...

James cleared his throat and tapped Steve's shoulder, there was a faint blush on his cheeks that made Steve swoon ever harder. “Sorry to bother you but, um, can I partner with you, Steve? I don't really know anyone here besides you. Plus your easy to talk to and...yikes okay I'm babbling.” James looked down and stretched his head.

Steve just moved his easel towards James more and nodded, “I was just going to ask you the same thing. Also thank you, I'd like to think I'm easy to talk to but I'm a huge rambler. Social anxiety and all.” James chuckled at that which made Steve belly feel warm and floaty.

The two got to work, both glancing at each other from time to time. Steve's glances lasting longer than they should sometimes, but every so often he would notice James’ look at him with an expression hard to distinguish. No matter what though, Steve had his focus on James’ body stance and facial features. He was sat casually on the bar stool away from his own easel, his legs spread apart and feet resting on the bars near the bottom of the stool. His long dark hair was tied loosely in a bun, a light dusting of stubble was on his jaw and his eyes were bright and alert. Steve let his nervousness of messing up subside and he relaxed into his style, pretty soon he was just adding some details and shading before he let James know he was done.

James then got started drawing Steve, his face contorted a few times while trying to figure out his own drawing style. Steve had sat facing him with his face to the side, and James quickly sketched an outline and then details. He avoided shading then moved on to Steve's hair, which was the hardest thing for him. 

James frowned then grinned, “Volia. I think?”

“May I see?” Steve asked.

James rubbed his brow then shrugged his shoulders, “Only if you show me yours. On three?”

“Okay,” Steve agreed, “One…”

“Two…”

“Three!”

The both of them exchanged their art and studied it, Steve swooned once more as he looked at James sketch of him. It was so sharp and detailed, the position his body was in was perfectly executed and defined. James full on gasped and looked at the art intensely, it looked like his eyes were starting to water. It made Steve panic, maybe it wasn't good, or it was ugly...

“Hey, I'm sorry if--” 

“I love it. God this is beautiful. Do I look like this? Fuck...Steve, thank you.” James sniffed, clutching the art of him closely.

Steve blushed and looked away shyly, “I'm glad you like it, James.”

“It's uh, it's Bucky.”

“Huh?”

“My name,” James said, “I don't go by James or Jamie, never really have. I go by Bucky. Well all my friends call me that.”

Steve beamed and nodded, “Ok, well, Bucky, if you'd like you can take a picture of the sketch? We won't get out art back till the end of the semester.”

Bucky whipped out his phone and took a few photos of the art quickly, right before Coulson came up to the front of the class and announced that the period was over and to turn in the assignment. Bucky and Steve let everyone else trickle out before they got up and turned in their's. Bucky lingered to look at the art but Steve lingered for a different reason.

“Hey, Buck?” Steve started, “Um, I was wondering if you’d like to go out on a coffee date with me sometime?”

Bucky looked at Steve, eyebrows raised and eyes wide. Steve gulped and tried to backpedal what he just said, “Or! You know, not a date?! Just fr-friends? Oh god--”

“Steve?” Bucky started calmly.

“I'm sorry you probably don't like guys, shit. I, um--”

“Steve!” Bucky talked over Steve's rambling, a big ass grin plastered on his face, “Steve, I would love to go out in a date with you.”

Taking out his phone out of his bag, Steve opened up a new contact for Bucky to put his phone number in, Steve smiled at him shyly, “Is Saturday at twelve okay?”

“That's perfect!” Bucky put his phone in and then handed Steve his phone back, “I'll see you then!”

Bucky gave Steve a quick hug and headed out to his next class, Stee just stood in Coulson’s classroom for a moment then let out a deep sigh of relief. Then was met with a whoop, Coulson was staring at Steve with a dopey grin on his face and his dust raised in the air. Steve just shook his head and raised one fist in the air too and finally let out his own whoop. It was about damn time.

~{•}~

 

Bucky was on cloud nine, the past few days had been crappy. Seeing Brock that night after Nat’s class had put him in a shitty ass place, it made him remember the person who he was. But Steve had brought out the person he truly was, and now he's going on a date with him this weekend! 

He couldn't even focus in his last class, Coding was easy for him anyways. He did it all the time in high school in his spare time. Luckily class notes were always posted in Canvas, because Bucky would be helpless for next week's test.

Right after class he made a call to one of his friends from high school he barely saw anymore. Bucky knew he would help him before his and Steve’s date. He couldn't help but roll his eyes before he even pressed send to the call. After one ring the smug voice sang, “Barnesss? Is that you my dear?”

“Ugh, hello, Tony.” Bucky groaned as he walked towards the campus parking lot.

“Oh, Barnes, that is you. How are you? How's the tech?”

“That's what I was calling you about, I think it needs more adjustments.”

Tony hmped at this, “I'm not busy now, c’mon by to the tower. Pepper will let you in.” He hung up and Bucky silently prayed in thanks to Tony Stark.

 

The one thing Bucky hated about driving his motorcycle to downtown Manhattan was the insane taxi drivers. To fair, some of those drivers got cranky businessmen and women demanding they go faster because they have some “Very Important Meeting” to get to, but today it seemed like all of them wanted to cut off Bucky. Or kill him. Or both.

After maneuvering an Uber (Wow, Uber’s want him dead too now) Bucky turned into the Stark Tower underground driving structure and provided his retinal scan, then parked in his usual spot. Locking up his helmet and bike, Bucky headed upstairs and was met by a tall strawberry blond in an all white suit. Pepper, Tony’s personal assistant. She was smart, driven, and faithful to the Stark family. 

“Hello, Bucky! Welcome back!” She greeted him with a wide grin. Pepper clicked the elevator and waited side by side with Bucky.

“Hey, Pep. I'm good besides...you know. How are you?”

“Well my efforts of trying to wing Tony off of toxic women isn't going great, but the alcohol is. He drinks every now and then, nothing major.” Pepper spoke ahead instead of looking at Bucky, it was their usual thing. Talk ahead, not to each other. Bucky was perfectly fine with that.

Bucky smirked, “I'm happy about the alcohol thing, we don't need him dying of liver failure at the ripe age of twenty-four. But...are you trying to keep him to yourself?” The elevator finally opened and Pepper went in with a clack of her white heels and Bucky followed, “Because I see the way you look at im’, Pep.”

Pepper flipped her hair, “Oh ho, I'm not taking advice from a man that can't admit his own feelings to his romantic interest.”

Bucky simply laughed, Pepper was always right. Ever since he met her back in sophomore year of high school, she was always honest and cut right to the crap. She kicked ass and took names. Kinda like Natasha. Why in the hell haven't they met yet? Bucky thought.

“Yeah, well, I got a date with my romantic interest on Saturday. That's why I'm here. I don't want the tech spazzing out on me while we're talking about our favorite foods.” Bucky said waving his hand for emphasis.

Pepper literally squealed, “YOU HAVE A DATE? IT’S ABOUT TIME!”

“Jesus Christ, Pep, yes I have a date.” Bucky winced, “He asked me out during art class. It was awkward and cute, hell he even drew me an-”

“And he drew you?!” 

The elevator door opened on the hundred and eighth floor and the two were met with the sight of Tony Stark hunched over working on a mechanic arm. He sat in a Queen t-shirt and ripped jeans, his black hair spiked up and out and his beard was trimmed to perfection as always. A woman sat adjacent from him with long dark brown hair, she was hunched reading papers intensely. She was closed in more towards herself, away from Tony, her legs tightly crossed in her plum colored skirt, her top was a emerald green. As soon as she looked up, Tony followed suit. His brown eyes widened and he shot up and greeted Bucky.

“Bucky Barnes, it's been too long.” Tony said as he brought him over to his work station.

“Tony, we just saw each other three week ago.” Bucky replied as he sat untie chair next to the mystery brunette. Pepper just sat in the unused office desk near the window of the room. 

Tony just pffted and waved him off then grabbed on of many tool boxes from the corner of the room, “Three weeks is two month for me. How's your mom?”

“She's good, the company is doing well. Your dad?”

“On vacation in Napa Valley. Otherwise he's good.” Tony opened the tool box and rummaged through it, “By the way that's Jenn, Jennifer Walters. She's my dads lawyer and my best friends cousin. She's going over the contract your mom sent us last month again for like the…?”

“Twelfth time.” Jennifer muttered. She took a glance at Bucky and gave him a tiny wave. He returned it with a small smile.

“Ah yes, lucky number twelve. So anyways, show me what's wrong with the tech so you can be on your merry way, college boy.” 

Bucky took off his jacket and rolled up the sleeve to his black long sleeved shirt for his left arm. He always cringed when this happened. Tony nodded to the problem immediately and examined the arm. “I see, the techskin layover is thinning from UV rays, rubbing, perhaps sleep? Do you sleep on your left a lot?”

Bucky shrugged looking away, “Yeah. Sometimes.”

Tony looked at it more closely and glanced at Bucky through his dark lashes. “May I take the layover off?” Bucky sucked in a breath and nodded, Tony took it off in one go, revealing a shiny metal arm with plates that shifted as Bucky tensed. Bucky had hated that thing since he got it, but Tony had made a thin skin layering that he put over to make it look like his real arm. No one knew about Bucky’s arm or the accident that caused his amputation besides his mom, Winifred, his sister Becca, Tony, Pepper, and now Tony’s lawyer.

Speaking of which, Jennifer's eyes widened and she gasped, Bucky flinched, expecting the worst except she gasped and excitedly yelled, “That's the coolest thing ever!”

Bucky was at a loss for words, “...Thank you?”

“See I told you people would think its cool.” Pepper muttered.

Tony nodded along with Pepper, then frowned, “Did you have anything planned this weekend?”

Bucky tensed, “Yeah, I kinda have a date. Why?”

“Uhhhh, I don't think I'll have the proper adjustments in place until Monday?” Tony responded in a high pitch tone.

“Wha? No! Tony I need this done asap!” Bucky exclaimed, he got up in a huff, pulling down his sleeve.

Tony set down his stuff and looked at Bucky seriously, all jokes aside, “Look man, I have a blueprint deadline for a contractor in Los Angeles for the new Stark Tower Friday, then a gala Saturday and--”

“The charity event Sunday morning at the golf course in New Jersey.” Pepper chimed in.

“Right, thank you, Pepper. Anyways I'll have the new skinover for your arm Monday. But maybe you'll realize that not all people are assholes to people with disabilities and you look like a badass? And I'm sure whoever you're going out with will understand.”

Pepper hummed in agreement, “From what I can tell, Steve Rogers isn't an asshole.”

Bucky slumped in his chair, “No he's not.”

The four of them continued to talk, metal arm long forgotten. They talked about school, future plans, and when to get together again, without the focus on fixing things or work. Bucky and Jennifer got acquainted well, and exchanged numbers to eventually hangout soon. A couple hours later Bucky excused himself to leave and head to his part-time job at the Commandos. Of course Pepper walked him out towards the garage and talked with him about college and Steve. 

Getting back on his bike, Bucky took one last glance at the silver hand gripping the handles. He decided he’s just ignore the damn thing and hopefully Steve and the rest of the world would too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates my stucky pals! I was at a convention the entirety of this past week (Anime Expo) and it was my birthday this past Wednesday.  
> All chapters will be posted now for Steve's birthday though :3


End file.
